Theme Park Short Story: Work as One
Main Story (Camera shows Boom, Elysia, and Aquamarine in their room) "Shut up, Boom. I'm trying to work!" Carreen shouted from her room. The elemental part of the theme park is the king and home of gossip and rumors. These elements were built to look and act like your typical teenage girl, however they all have unique traits that makes them different from the others. Boom is a mellowed out element, always taking it easy and practicality flames anyone who talks bad about her, that applies to real life and on the Internet. She is a YouTuber that goes by the name "Firenet Studios" with over 85 million subscribers. There were more subs than people on earth! Fellow robots and even humans enjoyed her content which consists of "How To" tutorials, Let's Plays, reactions, nursery rhymes, even music videos. Right now, she was flaming some blue mouse kid on the internet (Dessi). Believing her, she has some major supporters who back her up all the way. Unfortunately, this is irritating enough to make Carreen mad in the other room. Carreen was a kind one, however that's pretty much with every element ever made. She isn't the one to shout, except that she can lose her temper easily if the object of irritation continues to conflict with her passive side. With Boom in the same room was Elysia and Aquamarine. Elysia being an energetic and upbeat gal who prefers to keep on going than be cooped up in one room. Aquamarine was just like Atropine, a shy one who prefers to keep to herself and avoid any or all conflict. Due to Boom being the complete opposite to Elysia, they were arguments then and there. One of them lead to a small explosion, destroying 1/30th of the park due to Boom eating beans. Elysia tried to talk her of it, but she proceeded to do so anyways and caused the aforementioned explosion. Anyways, Boom was flaming this blue mouse over YouTube when all three of them heard the intercom. "Attention troopers Elysia, Aquamarine, and Boom. You are needed at the general's quarters, please!" All three of them look at each other, both confused and scared because usually when Bracer calls up any robotic, either he's surprised or angry. "Boom, what did you do this time?" Elysia accused. Boom immediately gets offended to this. "What makes you think I did something that angered the general?!" Boom retaliated. "You know what I talking about, gas bomb!" "Well why don't you nut up and shut up, glow bug!!" Aquamarine grew afraid of the constant bickering between 2 elements that can literally cause the whole room to blow up if they so much as swear. "Oh ????, please stop this...." Aquamarine quietly prayed to god as tears began to well up in her closed eyes. Almost on que, the door to their room was kicked open and a Hybrid #01 and Poltergeist hybrid come out of it. "Our general is questioning how long you three are taking him. You know he gets bored easily from all your idiotic antics." Poltergeist explained which made Hybrid #01 make a gargling chuckle. "U-um I'm sorry sir! It's just that- It was her!" Aquamarine was suddenly cut off by Boom pointing at Elysia. "Wow. You really love pointing fingers at people who didn't do anything." Elysia muttered under her breath angrily as she shoves Boom's finger out of her face. "We don't want to hear excuses! Now, get a move on or else he might not go easy on you..." Poltergeist threatened as Hybrid #01 made a confirming nod as they leave the room. Boom smirked at Elysia who still had an irritated look on her face. Aquamarine stopped crying when the door got kicked down and quickly ran out the door to prevent further problems. The other 2 left after, but not before giving each other a quick glare. (This time skip brought to you by Drillbit the Science Guy) (The elemental trio arrived at the Citadel of the park, guarded by a heavy amount of robotics along with non-piloted machine guns and rocket launchers.) "U-uh guys. I think we should hurry up! I think we took too long already!" Aquamarine pointed out timidly. The other two didn't pay attention as Boom was on her phone, once again flaming the blue mouse. Elysia was too busy jittering around as she tries to keep her steady pace, but not to run around all crazy. It was until they were stopped by a dark red hand with a red plasma blaster attached at the end that they snapped out of what they were doing. "Are you the elementals the general has ordered to his office?" A rough, but feminine voice asked them. They look up to find out the voice belong to Aurora (Elite Flume). Their eyes turn pinpricked as they tried to speak, but all that came out were strained whimpers. Aurora waited for a minute for an answer, but grew an impatient look on her face. So instead, she just grabbed all three of them in a comedic way and threw them all inside. All of them groan in pain as they lay face down on the red floor. They get up to see a simple office with a single wooden brown desk and chair. They also see a Juggernaut and a Mystic robotic guarding the door behind them, and there, sitting on the chair of the desk....was Bracer. The elemental trio scrambled to get up as Bracer watched with an unamazed look on his face. He was also petting his pet zombie cat, Sunset, who was purring in pleasure. Sunset just looks like a regular cat except that a portion of her head was gone, with skull in its place. The trio managed to get up, albeit with dust everywhere on their clothing. They all feared the words Bracer was going to say. However, it would be the complete opposite. "You three did an impressive job out there in the field." The elementals look at him with puzzled looks on their faces. "What does he mean?" They all thought. "I knew you would be confused, so let me show you an example." He turns his chair around so his back is facing them and turns a monitor right above him. It displayed a battle for control of Chandlura City. It showed Aquamarine and Elysia dashing through defenses when Aquamarine launched her from the ground when she put her hands behind her back. Elysia than generated enough static charge to send multiple lighting strikes that destroyed many human tank positions. One lighting strike hit Boom, and charged her up as she had as blue glow radiating from her. She then charges at a human bunker line as she jumped in it. A few seconds later, a large explosion erupted as fellow robotics watched in awe. Then, the video ends. "See what happens when you worked together?" Bracer asked them. All three just blush and looked in different directions, he was right. "However, it's when you guys are off-duty that problems arrised. One of the Nano-Droids alerted me that both Boom and Elysia were the reason that explosion occurred a few months ago." The mentioned elements just slapped their faces as they didn't know that a Nano-Droid was watching, those little guys were everywhere. All Aquamarine did was sigh in relief that she wasn't involved in any of this. "Now, because I have work to do, I will sum that speech up in a few words" Bracer explained. "Oh god. If he says that friendship is key, I'm done with everything." Boom thought in her head as she began to have a bored look on her face. "Oh Jesus no! I would have said to keep doing a great job and don't fight each other. We are all robots here, our enemies are the humans, especially those 2 Letterman siblings. I swear they make me light my fuse." Bracer said Boom giggled a little at his hidden anger and for the bomb pun. Elysia just scoffed it off while Aquamarine giggled as well. "All right, this conversation is over. You may leave." Bracer said while raising his lower right claw towards the door. The three leave through the door, but not before Aurora left a chilling joke for them. "You're lucky he didn't have your heads for this!" The trio shivered in fear as Aurora laughed at her own joke. They quickly left the Citadel as soon as they were near the exit. After they walked past those doors that Boom's trademark smile returned. She than asked her elemental friends. "Wanna help me flame this blue rodent?" Extra (Camera cuts to Bracer in his office, working on battle strategies, new designs and order permissions.) "Jesus, this looks like a bunch of work, but I have been through worse." (Sunset wanders into the room and purrs while rubbing her body on his leg) "Hey! You miss me, my little Sunset?" He said as he picked her up. Juggernaut and Mystic were used to him being sweet to ones he loved the most. However, each time they do, they feel their mechanical hearts pounding and cheeks growing warmer. Bracer placed her on his desk as he stroked her body with one of his claws as she once again purrs in pleasure. What he didn't know is that his two guards were coming towards him. It wasn't until he felt his lower arms being lifted that he noticed. "Wah! What?" Bracer questioned with a surprised look as he saw his lower claws placed on both Juggernaut's and Mystic's heads, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "(Groans) Fine." Bracer sighed in defeat as he started to stroke and pet their heads, causing them to purr. "B-0 doesn't pay me enough for this crap" Bracer muttered under his breath, now beginning to hate petting now. Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property